Love Always Live
by KimRyeonii
Summary: Sebuah fanfic yang di remake dari Film Bollywood ternama 'Mohabbatein'. Cerita dari Couple Official SJ. YeWook / KyuMin / HaeHyuk / SiBum / BL . Chap 5 update.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Always Live**

**Yenni Ryeonii Kim**

Cast :

**Kim Young Woon**

**Kim Jong Woon**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

Disclaimer : **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Film Bollywood fenomenal 'Mohabbatein' , saya hanya mengambil latar belakang ceritanya aja krena ini Boys Love jadi banyak yang dirubah. Dilarang Plagiat!**

Warning : **alur maksa suka-suka saya. Typo[s]menyebar dimana-mana.**

**Yang gag suka harap tidak membaca dan pergi.**

**Tidak menerima bashing. kritik dan saran akan diterima sesuka hati :) **

Angin dingin musim gugur berhembus kian kencang. Menerbangkan dedaunan yang kini bertransformasi menjadi kuning kecoklatan. Mengiringi langkah tegap seorang namja yang siap menantang 'dunia' di depannya. Tampan, tegas dan senyum menawan yang penuh kesiapan.

"Selamat Pagi Sajangnim." Manik bulan sabitnya nampak segaris ketika Ia tersenyum dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada seseorang di depannya.

"Selamat Pagi juga, maaf siapa Anda?"suara tegas pemilik kekuasaan di 'dunia' itu terdengar seiring dengan tubuhnya yang berbalik menghadap namja yang menyapanya.

"Perkenalkan saya Kim Yesung. Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai Guru musik di sekolah Anda." Senyum tak lepas jua dari bibir tipisnya. Pandangan matanya tersirat akan rasa hormat berselimut kebencian.

"Maaf, tapi Sapphire School tidak membutuhkan Guru baru."

"Tunggu, ehm.. Maaf." Tangan mungil seorang Kim Yesung memegang lengan seorang penguasa Sapphire School -Kim Young Woon-.

"Saya sangat membutuhkan sebuah pekerjaan untuk menghidupi diri saya sendiri setelah kedua orang tua saya meninggal. Hanya ini kemampuan yang saya miliki. Saya mohon kepada anda Sajangnim," lanjutnya. Sedikit memohon untuk memulai 'penebusan' tak masalah bukan.

"Baiklah, tapi Anda harus bisa mengumpulkan dua puluh murid untuk kelas awal Anda. Saya tunggu diruangan saya satu jam dari sekarang."

Kim Young Woon berlalu dari hadapan Kim Yesung dengan langkah tersirat penuh kekuasaan. Tak sadar akans enyum kemenangan tersungging dari orang di belakangnya.

Menoleh kesamping saat dirasa tangan dingin menggenggam tangannya. Tersenyum hangat penuh cinta pada yang tercinta "Kita akan memulai."

* * *

_Kriiiinngggg…._

Bel tanda usai pelajaran telah berbunyi. Seluruh murid Sapphire School segera keluar dari kelas yang menguras otak. Ingin cepat membaringkan badan di atas empuknya kasur kamar asrama masing-masing. Ya, Sapphire School merangkap asrama untuk semua penghuninya. Termasuk Guru dan Kepala Sekolah.

_**Tabini, tsukareta asamo**_

_**Kaze ga, Tsuyoi yorumo**_

_**Tabibito wa nando temo**_

_**Tachi agari tsusunde yuku**_

Alunan lagu disertai dentingan piano mengalun indah hingga menyapa pendengaran tiap murid yang melewati halaman Sapphire School. Tanpa komando beberapa derap langkah kaki terdengar melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan seperti aula terbuka yang berada tepat di depan Danau. Menempati kursi kosong yang tersedia disana, pandangan murid-murid itu tak lepas dari seorang Namja yang tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan mata tertutup dan jari mungil yang tetap berjalan menekan tuts piano.

_**Deki agattekuyo…**_

"Tak menyangka dua puluh kursi didepanku terisi tanpa tersisa satupun." Suara baritonenya mengalun lembut, membuyarkan kekaguman dari murid-murid barunya kini.

"Anda Guru Musik kami yang baru?"Tanya seorang namja tampan dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Hum.. menurutmu untuk apa Aku berada disini?" senyum Sang Guru belum juga memudar menjawab pertanyaan salah satu muridnya kini.

"Ah, Maaf Guru." namja tersebut menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tak enak, mungkin~

"Pabbo!" celetuk namja pucat disebelahnya.

"Ya!..."

"Ehem.. apa kita bisa memulai kelas hari ini?" deheman sang Guru menyela pembicarran yang mungkin akan berlanjut dengan keributan.

"Bisa Guru," jawab serempak murid yang ada disana.

"Baiklah, santai saja jangan tegang begini. Untuk awal pertemuan kita, Aku ingin kita saling berkenalan lebih dulu. Kim Yesung imnida Guru musik Sapphire School. Bisa dimulai dari depan ujung kanan."

" Choi Siwon imnida.." berdiri untuk sekedar menunjukkan rasa hormat.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida.." mengikuti jejak kawannya.

"Lee Donghae imnida.." begitupun dengan Donghae dan murid yang lain.

"Hahh~ kelas musik cukup menjadi hiburan ditengah ketatnya penjara berkedok sekolah ini." Donghae berujar setelah memasuki kamar asrama yang dihuni dengan dua teman lainnya.

"Ya~ selain PSPku tentunya," namja berkulit pucat bernama Kyuhyun yang kini menimpali ucapan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Kalian berdua cepatlah mandi. Ini sudah malam." Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang masih tersampir di bahunya.

"Hae Hyung, kau duluan." Kyuhyun berucap tanpa pandangan teralih dari PSPnya.

"Hah~ kalian tau, aku baru bertemu malaikatku. Dia cantik, matanya yang indah, bibir tebalnya yang menggoda dan tentu gerakan lincah tubuhnya…" Donghae menatap langit kamar asrama membanyangkan sosok yang dikaguminya.

"Kau sakit Hae?" Siwon mendekat dan memegang kening sahabatnya.

"Aish.. kalian tidak tau orang jatuh cinta apa!" Donghae menghempaskan tangan Siwon dan langsung duduk bersila di atas kasurnya. Senyuman yang sempat menghilang kini hadir kembali.

"Kau tau namanya Hyung?" kini yang paling muda yang bertanya.

"Namanya Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae…"

"Sahabat kecilmu jadi pindah ke sekolah ini Kyu?" meninggalkan Donghae yang sibuk dengan angan yang entah siapa, Siwon mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari PSPnya.

"Sudah, Minnie Hyung sudah menghubungiku." Kyuhyun selalu bersemangat jika sudah membawa nama sahabat kecilnya itu dan alhasil PSP tergeletak tak berguna di tempat tidur setelah dilempar pemiliknya. Tak lama kemudian Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan senyum indahnya.

"Hahh~ Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah gila…" Siwon yang jengah akan sikap aneh kedua sahabatnya memilih tidur di tempat tidurnya. Sempat menyesal bertanya pada namja anti sayuran itu mengenai sahabat yang Ia sendiri ragu. Apakah yakin hanya sahabat? Entahlah..

"Choi Siwon,"

"Nde Guru Jung," Siwon menghampiri Guru yang tengah memanggilnya itu saat berpapasan di koridor utama.

"Tolong kau jemput seorang murid baru di Stasiun pukul tiga nanti."

"Baik Guru," Siwon berlalu setelah sang Guru memberi tahu ciri orang dan nama orang yang dimaksud. Choi Siwon memang sudah 'mempunyai nama' di Sapphire School dan Ia termasuk murid yang dipercaya Guru Jung.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari di musim gugur begitu duduk disalah satu bangku yang terdapat di Stasiun. Lima menit lagi kereta yang membawa murid baru tersebut datang. Mengusap kedua telapak tangannya berusaha mengusir dingin yang menyerang.

_Kereta datang,.._

Siwon berdiri agak jauh dari pintu keluar. Mencoba mengingat ciri murid baru sesuai arahan Guru Jung. Pandangan matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok namja dengan pipi chubby, hidung mancung serta mata kecil. Tak sadar sosok yang Ia kagumi itu sudah tepat berada didepannya.

"Kau murid Sapphire School yang diutus Guru Jung," suara dari seseorang didepannya kembali membawanya ke dunia nyata . Tersenyum malu dan meminta maaf.

"Kim Kibum?"

"Nde, Choi Siwon-ssi."

"Ayo, Guru Jung sudah menunggumu." Mengulum senyum yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan dengan lesung pipit yang tercipta. Kibum hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Siwon.

* * *

Kelas Musik berlangsung satu minggu tiga kali dan setelah bel usai pelajaran berbunyi. Bukan seperti kelas pada umumnya memang, kelas ini hanya sebagai tambahan bagi murid yang berminat. Kim Yesung mengerti akan kemampuan murid Sapphire School karena untuk masuk ke Sapphire School harus melalui beberapa tahap. Bukan hanya tes akademik, non akademikpun penting.

Kim Yesung tak perlu bersusah payah mengajarkan teknik bermain piano ataupun bernyanyi karena pada dasarnya bukan itu tujuannya. Keyakinan akan cintalah yang membawanya menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang membawanya menuju cinta sekaligus memisahkan dirinya dengan cintanya.

"Sayang, kau datang?" memejamkan mata saat merasakan pelukan seseorang dari belakang.

"Humm.. kau akan berjuang untuk cinta kita kan?" memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Tentu saja." Membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat wajah manis di depannya.

"Aku disampingmu selalu." KimYesung membawa namja manis itu ke pelukannya. Mendekap erat kekasih tercintanya. Meresapi hangat cinta yang saling melengkapi meski kini berada di dunia yang berbeda.

"Saranghae Kim Ryeowook."

"Nado Saranghae Kim Jong Woon."

Cinta tak akan memisahkan dua raga yang saling melengkapi. Cinta mereka tetap hidup, selamanya.

* * *

Namja bermarga Lee itu memasuki ruang dance Sapphire School, baru kali ini Donghae memasuki ruang pertama saat pendaftaran dan mempertemukannya dengan 'malaikatnya' dan yang kedua hari ini, latihan dance pertama kali. Tersenyum saat manik matanya menangkap sosok 'malaikatnya' yang mampu mengisi angan hidupnya. Berjalan dengan tas ransel yang sengaja hanya Ia genggam di tangan kanannya.

_Braakk.._

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau namja ikan!"

"Ups, sorry. Aku tak sengaja Hyukie~"mengambil tas ransel yang sengaja Ia jatuhkan tepat di depan kaki seorang namja cantik.

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku begitu." Berkacak pinggang seolah menantang namja didepannya.

"Aku mendengar teman-temanmu memanggilmu begitu." Masih dengan senyum yang menawan Donghae menurunkan kedua tangan namja yang dipanggilnya Hyukie dari pinggangnya. Meluruskan kedua tangan tersebut disamping tubuh Hyukie dan berbisik lirih ditelinganya.

"Appaku seorang pengusaha di bidang entertainment dan salah satu donator sekolah ini, jadi bersikap baiklah padaku Lee Hyukjae." Mengusap pipi Hyukjae sebentar dan berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan namja aktif dengan kelincahan gerakan tubuhnya yang kini mematung disana. Tak percaya akan seseorang bernama Lee Donghae yang seakan mengancam akan melepas perekrutan dirinya dari perusahaan entertainment secara tidak langsung.

Terduduk lemas dengan wajah penuh keringat

"Matilah kau Hyukjae.."

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan, cuek dan bermulut pedas itu berjalan kesana kemari di belakang gerbang Sapphire School. Sekali-kali diarahkannya smartphonenya ke telinga, mendengarkan nada tunggu dan berakhir dengan jawaban dari operator.

"Ck, Lee Sungmin apa handphonemu Kau buang,," gerutu Kyuhyun. Dia sudah menunggu hampir dua jam. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang pertama kali menyambut Siwon dan Kibum hingga Ia disangka penjaga sekolah oleh Kibum.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar deru mesin mobil berhenti di luar gerbang. Pintu mobil terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja manis dengan mata bulat, manik foxy bulat serta bibir bershape M.

"Hai Kyu, bisa kau buka pintu gerbang ini? Aku mau masuk~" Lee Sungmin nama namja tersebut. Sosok yang ditunggu Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

"Nde Hyung. Sebentar." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kunci pintu gerbang itu. Entah mengapa mendadak Ia merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan membuat Ia lupa kunci mana yang tepat. 'Ck, kuncinya hilang' kembali Ia menggerutu namun kini didalam hati.

_Cklek…_

"Kyunie~ aku merindukanmu~" tanpa persiapan tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun menerima pelukan secara tiba-tiba, sedikit membuat tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang.

"Kau tak merindukanku Kyu?" wajah manis yang tadinya ceria dalam sekejap berubah murung. Melepas pelukannya pada sang sahabat saat dirasa tak ada balasan pelukan untuknya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku lebih merindukanmu Minnie Hyung." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kembali kepelukannya. Berpelukan ditemani angin sore musim gugur serta dedaunan yang terbang seirama cinta yang mulai tumbuh.

**To Be Continue**

Saya menanti respon Chingudeul, jika banyak peminat saya akan lanjutkan tapi jika tidak saya akan delete.

Mian kalo ngebosenin dan gag dapat feelnya.

Thank's buat yang baca dan review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Always Live**

**Yenni Ryeonii Kim**

Cast :

**Kim Young Woon**

**Kim Jong Woon**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

Genre :** Boys Love , Romance, Drama**

Disclaimer :** Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Film Bollywood fenomenal 'Mohabbatein' , saya hanya mengambil latar belakang ceritanya aja krena ini Boys Love jadi banyak yang dirubah. Dilarang Plagiat!**

Warning :** alur maksa suka-suka saya. Typo[s]menyebar dimana-mana.**

**Yang gag suka harap tidak membaca dan pergi.**

**Tidak menerima bashing. kritik dan saran akan diterima sesuka hati :) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kamar asrama bernomor 1315 malam ini begitu hening tanpa teriakan ataupun ejekan yang terlempar satu sama lain. Cukup sesuai mengingat tiga penghuni tampan itu tengah tenggelam dengan 'dunia' mereka masing-masing.

Choi Siwon, namja yang paling rajin mandi kini bahkan belum melepas tas ransel dari punggungnya. Duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan kaki bersila, pandangan matanya lurus entah menatap apa dan senyum yang seakan terpatri semenjak pulang dari Stasiun. Hingga helaan nafas yang terdengar dan nama seseorang,

" Kibumie~"

.

.

Lee Donghae, namja penyuka ikan ini masih berbalut kaos putih yang Ia gunakan untuk latihan dance. Tak ingin rasanya melepas kain yang melekat ditubuhnya serta bercampur peluh mengingat bau tubuh sang pujaan masih tertinggal disana. Sama halnya dengan Siwon, Donghae tersenyum sendiri sambil berbaring membayangkan tubuhnya dan tubuh 'malaikatnya' saling beradu tadi sore,

"Hyukie-ya~"

.

.

Berbeda dengan dua sahabat penghuni kamarnya, namja bermarga Cho ini lebih memilih berkutat dengan PSP hitam miliknya. Seolah tengah mengerjakan ujian sekolah, Kyuhyun nampak berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan sebuah kata yang terpampang dengan tulisan 'You Win' ,namun manusia tak akan tahu apa yangakan Ia dapatkan hingga 'You Lose' –lah kata yang pada akhirnya muncul,

"Aaaaa Lee Sungmiiinnnn~"

.

.

"Eoh? Ada apa Kyu?" Siwon yang pertama kali sadar akan teriakan Kyuhyun langsung bertanya melihat namja yang dianggapnya dongsaeng itu terlihat frustasi.

"Ini salah Hyung, tak mungkin akan terjadi.." racau Kyuhyun yang terduduk dengan surai coklat berantakan dan seragam yang sangat kusut. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang seakan melukiskan nama yang terukir dihatinya.

"Apanya yang salah Kyu?" Donghae yang merasa iba dengan keadaan sahabatnya akhirnya membuka suara juga.

"Entah sejak kapan aku tak tau, perasaan ingin memiliki dan melindunginya begitu kuat. Aku mencintainya Hyung, tapi ini salah.."

"Siapa?" Siwon mendekat dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun berbicara tegas dan penuh keyakinan, namun sedetik kemudian Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"MWO?" Donghae dan Siwon spontan menutup mulut masing-masing saat dirasa suaranya bisa mengganggu kamar sebelah.

Hening, tak ada suara yang tercipta seperti awal. Hanya saja suasana kini berganti tegang bukan angan keindahan lagi.

"Hah~aku juga seperti itu Kyu," Donghae berjalan menuju lemari pendingin mengambil sebuah botol berisi air dingin dan langsung menegaknya hingga isinya tinggal setengah.

Hening kembali, pengakuan Donghae cukup mengejutkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon tentunya. Tapi, cukuplah mengembalikan wajah muram Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengaku, Aku juga~"

"Ha? Siwon Hyung juga?" senyum Kyuhyun makin mengembang setelah dirasa Ia tak sendiri. Donghae kembali menegak sisa air di botol, merasa lega dengan pengakuan kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

"Nde, Ah~ Kibumie you make me crazy!"

.

.

"Hyukie~ I Love You~"

.

.

"Sungmin Hyung! Kau mengalahkan PSPku!"

Cinta, biarkan berjalan seiring melodi lagu yang berputar tanpa henti. Memenjarakan yang terjebak didalamnya dengan buaian kasih sayang yang tak akan habis tertelan waktu. Indah cinta tak akan mampu dirasa, manis madu tak mampu bersaing dan pada siapa berlabuh tak akan pernah terduga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebelum bel berbunyi Kim Yesung sudah siap ditempatnya. Menyambut murid yang sebentar lagi akan mendapat 'ilmu' berharga darinya. Yang tak akan pernah terlupa dan terus berkobar di dalam raga. Ilmu Cinta.

.

_Kriiiinngggg…._

.

Sekitar dua puluh namja atau bahkan lebih berjalan bersama menuju aula terbuka untuk mengikuti kelas musik hari ini. Memberi salam saat melewati Guru yang sudah menunggunya di depan aula.

"Hari ini kita akan memulai pelajaran dengan teknik dasar penjiwaan. Ada yang pernah bernyanyi menggunakan penjiwaan yang sangat mendalam hingga terdengar seperti gejolak yang mendesak keluar dari dalam diri? Bagaimana denganmu Cho?"

"Aku bernyanyi tentu menggunakan penjiwaan Guru Kim, tapi apa yang dimaksud dengan gejolak yang mendesak keluar?"

"Kau belum menggunakan hatimu Cho," telunjuk kanan Yesung menunjuk dada Kyuhyun, menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Anda bersedia menjelaskannya Guru Kim?" salah seorang murid disana berucap tanpa beban.

"Tentu saja, penjiwaan adalah salah satu teknik dasar dalam bernyanyi. Tanpa adanya penjiwaan, lagu akan terasa hambar. Namun, penjiwaan yang Guru maksud disini adalah penjiwaan dari lubuk hati terdalam yang tak akan pernah berbohong sedikitpun. Cintailah lagumu seperti kau mencintai kekasihmu. Rasakan lagu itu seperti kau merasakan hangat kasih sayangmu pada orang yang kau cintai. Cinta akan indah pada waktunya, waktu dimana kau merasakan jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat, menghiraukan dirimu yang meronta meminta ampun."

"Bagaimana kalau kita jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah Guru Kim?" Tanya seorang murid yang berada tepat dibelakang Siwon. Tak ayal membuat wajah ketiga namja tampan yang berada didepannya tegang dan memucat.

"Tidak, cinta tak akan salah. Tuhan menumbuhkan cinta pada orang yang memang menjadi takdir kita, kita tak akan tahu pada siapa cinta kita akan berlabuh. Siapkan saja hati mulai dari sekarang untuk menerima apapun bentuk cinta kita , raihlah cinta yang akan membuatmu bahagia. Jangan pedulikan orang berkata apa, karena cinta selalu benar."

Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Siwon tersenyum membayangkan indahnya cinta yang akan mereka dapat nantinya. Wajah tegang, keputusasaan kini terganti dengan penuh harapan dan keoptimisan yang mendukung mereka meraih cintanya. Ya, mereka tak akan salah karena cinta selalu benar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nampak sebuah ruangan dengan cermin besar yang menutupi dinding tengah memantulkan bayangan dari setiap orang yang berliuk-liuk menggerakkan badannya. Namun, terlihat pula bayangan seorang namja melamun dengan kaki bersila dipojok ruangan.

"Hyukie hyung, kau tak berlatih?"seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik dan imut menyadarkan Hyukjae.

"Eoh? Taemin, tidak. Semangatku hilang." Jawab Hyukjae dengan gelengan kepala yang semakin membuatnya terlihat mengenaskan.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Taemin kembali.

"Aku mendapatkan masalah besar dan perekrutanku terancam dicabut." Nada ucapan Hyukjae terdengar datar namun mampu membuat bola mata Taemin membulat.

"Ha? Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung? Kau bercanda kan, mana mungkin mereka melepaskan orang berbakat sepertimu." Taemin yang awalnya bersandar pada dinding seketika duduk tegap menghadap teman yang sudah Ia anggap Hyungnya sendiri itu.

"Tapi..itu kenyataannya Taemin-ah~"namja pencinta strawberry itu menekuk kedua kakinya hingga didepan dada, memeluknya erat dengan tangannya.

"Aku berharap itu tak akan pernah terjadi hyung, aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cara baik-baik. Jika kau terlibat masalah entah dengan siapa, kau harus menghadapi dengan kepala dingin dan jangan ragu untuk meminta maaf. Aku pergi dulu, Minho hyung menungguku." Taemin segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

" Humm~" tak lama kemudian Hyukjae berdiri dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke asramanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kyuhyun dimana ya.. kamar asramanya kosong." Sungmin tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor gedung Sapphire School. Bibir shape M nya tak bisa berhenti bergumam sejak tadi.

"Aish..awas saja kalau kau tengah bersama kekasih tak bernyawamu itu, habis kau Cho! " lantai tak berdosa itu menjadi korban dari namja manis itu, bagaimana tidak jika kaki Sungmin tak berhenti menghentakkan kaki mungilnya disana.

"Ke Taman sepertinya bisa memperbaiki moodku." Sungmin berjalan menuju taman yang terletak disebelah gedung Sapphire School. Ia mengetahui tempat ini karena sejak awal datang Sungmin merengek pada Kyuhyun untuk berhenti di Taman dulu setelahnya ke ruang administrasi.

Setibanya Sungmin di Taman Ia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di ayunan yang cukup untuk dua orang itu. Ia mendekat dan duduk disamping orang itu.

"Hmm.. hai, bolehkan jika aku duduk disini?" Sungmin memberanikan diri menyapa orang disampingnya.

"Oh hai, boleh. Ini memang tempat umum." Orang tersebut tersenyum. Keduanya tengah dalam keadaan mood yang buruk sehingga mungkin diam adalah tindakan paling tepat.

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin asrama 1513." Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya, siapa tau Ia dapat berteman dengan orang disampingnya. Ayolah.. Ia adalah anak baru, dan temannya hanya Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Lee Hyukjae, kau bisa memanggilku Hyukie asrama 1509." Hyukjae membalas senyum teman barunya.

" Asrama kita dekat. Aku bisa sering main ke asramamu. Bolehkan?" Sungmin sejenak lupa akan kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun

"Tentu saja, apa kau murid baru?"

"Eum~" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya lucu

Keduanya saling bertukar cerita dan bercanda. Lebih tepatnya Hyukjae yang banyak bercerita mengenai peraturan dan jam-jam tertentu yang harus diikuti semua murid Sapphire School.

"Eoh? Jadi disini tidak diperbolehkan berpacaran?" Sungmin bertanya saat Hyukjae menjelaskan peraturan yang membuatnya tertarik itu.

"Yupp, jika sampai Kepala Sekolah tahu kita akan disidang dengannya."

"Disidang seperti pengadilan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya disidang diruangannya dan dengan Kepala Sekolah saja. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang boleh masuk. Kau tahu, itu sangat mengerikan, saat kau masuk keruangan Kepala Sekolah seketika suasana menjadi dingin dan oksigen seakan tak ada disana." Hyukjae menjelaskan dengan raut ketakutan yang secara tidak langsung juga mennghantar pada Sungmin.

"Hii~ aku tak mau…" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Hey, kau bisa pusing jika sepertiitu Sungmin-ah"

"Tapi.. sekolah kita kan khusus namja Hyukie," foxy Sungmin memancarkan keingintahuan yang besar saat menatap Hyukjae.

"Oh ayolah Sungmin-ah , hubungan sesama seperti ini sudah wajar di jaman kita. Apa kau straight eoh?" Hyukjae balik menggoda Sungmin, terlihat sekali pipi chubbynya terlihat bersemu.

"Ahh.. tidak,,"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih eoh?"

"Aish.. berhenti menggodaku Hyukie~"

"Ahahahaa…"

Sepertinya hubungan kedua namja cantik ini akan berjalan dengan baik seiring berjalannya waktu. Lihat saj abaru pertama bertemu mereka sudah mampu sejenak melupakan hal yang membuat keduanya bermurung ria.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Namja cantik berwajah datar dan terkesan dingin itu terlihat berdiri didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Jung Yunho' . Menghembuskan nafas sebentar sebelum memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu tersebut.

.

_Tokk.. tokk.._

.

"Masuk," sebuah suara berat terdengar dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

.

_Cklekk…_

.

"Maaf, Guru Jung memanggil saya?" Kibum kini berada didepan meja Guru Jung. Sedang Guru Jung yang terlihat tengah membaca beberapa dokumen sekolah itu beralih menatap Kibum.

"Kim Kibum.. duduklah."

"Tidak, terimakasih. Jika tidak ada yang penting saya pamit Guru," Kibum hendak berbalik sebelum terdengar suara kursi yang digeser pemiliknya.

"Tunggu, Kibum-ah." Guru Jung mendekat dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Kibum yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"…"

"Hah~ Aku memindahkanmu ke sekolah ini agar aku bisa selalu mengawasimu sayang.." Guru Jung membelai surai hitam halus milik Kibum.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Tsk!" Kibum melepas tangan Guru Jung dari kepalanya.

"Jangan berulah lagi Kibum. Apa kau ingin melihatku mati cepat?" Guru Jung menatap Kibum dengan pandangan sayu dan memohon. Kibum yang awalnya mengalihkan pandangan dari orang didepannya seketika matanya terlihat berembun mendengar nada suara penuh keputusasaan.

"Appa~" Kibum memeluk Guru Jung dan menangis hingga membasahi kemeja depan Appanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kibum~" Siwon bergumam lirih dan berhenti berjalan, menyentuh dada kirinya yang masih terlapisi seragam sekolah. Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang berada disamping kanan dan kiri Siwon seketika berhenti saat merasa posisi diantara mereka berdua kosong.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Kyuhyun berbalik dan melihat Siwon yang tengah tertunduk lesu.

"Siwon-ah kau tak apa?" Donghae menghampiri Siwon dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Aku..entahlah~" Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Siwon yang tak menjelaskan apapun.

Donghae yang merasa Siwon butuh waktu sendiri menyusul Kyuhyun yang berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri bak bulan tanpa bintangnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya namun satu hal yang Siwon tahu, Ia ingin bertemu Kibum sekarang.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Terimakasih atas responnya ^.^

Gak nyangka dapat review banyak,

gomawo, khamsahamnida, thankyou, terimakasih

Mian ngebosenin dan gag dpat feelnya.

Thank's buat yang baca dan review :)

review lagi yaa hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Always Live**

**Yenni Ryeonii Kim**

Cast :

**Kim Young Woon**

**Kim Jong Woon**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

Disclaimer :** Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Film Bollywood fenomenal 'Mohabbatein' , saya hanya mengambil latar belakang ceritanya aja krena ini Boys Love jadi banyak yang dirubah. Dilarang Plagiat!**

Warning :** alur maksa suka-suka saya. Typo[s]menyebar dimana-mana.**

**Yang gag suka harap tidak membaca dan pergi.**

**Tidak menerima bashing. kritik dan saran akan diterima sesuka hati :) **

* * *

**Chap 3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duduk diatas ayunan berteman angin malam tidaklah cukup baik untuk kesehatan seseorang. Namun, untuk seseorang yang tengah merindukan kekasihnya hal itu tak berpengaruh apapun, bahkan menanti sang kekasih datang sepanjang malampun siap.

_Chup_

Mengecup pipi namja yang begitu Ia cintai dan setelahnya merebahkan kepala di bahunya "Merindukanku hyung?" tenornya mengalun begitu lembut merasuki gendang telinga namja bermarga Kim tersebut.

"Hmm~" sang namja-Kim Yesung- meraih tubuh kekasihnya dan memeluknya masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Bukalah matamu hyung, aku disini." Suara Kim Ryeowook sedikit teredam karena dada bidang sang kekasih yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Tidak sayang, biarkan seperti ini. Hyung sangat merindukanmu." Ryeowook mengalah dan memilih memejamkan mata mengikuti jejak Yesung. Merasakan semilir angin yang seakan mengejek kisah cinta mereka berdua.

"Sayang~"

"Hmm?"

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunku,"

"Lalu?"

"Kau tak ingin memberikanku hadiah?" namja pemilik suara baritone tersebut mulai membuka mata dan merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah manis penguasa hatinya.

"Hyung minta hadiah apa?" Ryeowook sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dengan bibir yang mengerucut indah.

_Chup_

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu," Yesung membelai pipi tirus kekasih mungilnya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Ryeowook kali ini mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang semakin menambah kadar manisnya.

"Atau aku menginginkanmu sebagai hadiah ulangtahunku,." Seketika tubuh Ryeowook merinding melihat seringaian yang muncul dibibir kekasihnya.

"Hyung, tidak..jangan…"Ryeowook mulai turun dari ayunan dan melangkah mundur.

"Jangan apa sayang,hm?" Yesung ikut berdiri dan dengan langkah tenang mendekati sang kekasih.

"Kyaaa~ " Ryeowook berlari meninggalkan Yesung yang kembali sendiri di Taman dengan tawa puas yang menemaninya.

"Hahaha…"

Ditengah tawa indahnya terselip hal yang begitu miris. Yang menyadarkan seorang Kim Yesung dari angan indahnya. Ia dan sang kekasih 'berbeda' ,mana mungkin Yesung bisa melakukan apa yang Ia inginkan. Ryeowook-nya terlalu polos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kyuhyunie~" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang tengah dibacanya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu Ia cintai.

"Sungmin hyung, ada apa hm?" Kyuhyun menarik kebelakang kursi yang berada disampingnya, bermaksud mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk.

"Bantu aku yaa~" Sungmin duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Untuk?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya saat melihat tatapan Sungmin yang begitu berharap.

"Aku..ingin keluar sebentar nanti malam, bisa kau ijinkan aku?"

"Kemana? Hyung kau tahu peraturan disini tak boleh keluar setelah lewat pukul enam,"

"Ayolah Kyu~ bantu aku sekali iniii.. saja," Sungmin menggoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun, begitu memohon.

"Apa tak bisa pagi saja, besok kan hari libur." Kyuhyun membelai surai coklat karamel sang sahabat.

"Tak bisa.. kumohon Kyu, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku~" Foxy Sungmin ikut mengerjap memohon tanpa Ia sadari.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus ikut." Ujar Kyuhyun memberi syarat pada Sungmin.

"Ha? Tapi.."

"Tidak jadi ka.."

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut." Sungmin pasrah, yang penting Ia bisa mendapatkan ijin berkat bantuan Kyuhyun yang notabenenya seorang murid kepercayaan di Sapphire School ini.

"Ku tunggu di gerbang depan tepat pukul enam, lebih satu detik ambil sendiri kuncinya di Guru Kang," Kyuhyun berdiri dan tersenyum menatap pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Aishh.. iya Cho!" Sungmin bergumam dan mendongak menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas namja pecinta game itu dengan kekehannya.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung, aku ada kelas musik."

_Chup_

"Kyunie…" Sungmin menyentuh dahinya yang telah disentuh sekilas dengan bibir kissable milik sahabatnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang tak terkendali, masih tak percaya akan kejadian yang beberapa menit lalu Ia lalui.

.

.

Sungmin merapatkan jaket tebal putih miliknya, dibulan ini angin dingin musim gugur masih setia menyelimuti Negara Gingseng tersebut. Kembali mengecek jam yang melingkar ditangan kanannya, sudah melewati waktu yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya, apakah sahabat terbaiknya itu tak mendapatkan ijin, begitulah hal yang berputar-putar didalam otaknya.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"Hah~ maaf hyung, aku terlambat." Sungmin yang mendengar Kyuhyun benafas tak teraturpun menatap wajah memerah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tak apa?" Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tak apa," Kyuhyun mengangguk, merasa heran dengan Sungmin yang masih menatapnya intens seolah mernyiratkan tak kepercayaan.

"Sungguh hyung, ayo kita pergi. Waktu kita hanya satu jam." Kyuhyun melepas kedua tangan Sungmin yang berada diwajahnya, beralih menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi denganmu Kyu?" Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan kunci ditangannya.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedikit membujuk Guru Kang,"

_Cklek_

"Membujuk bagaimana?"

"Membantunya membuat soal matematika untuk ujian besok." Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Berapa?" Sungmin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, memicingkan mata menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang cukup berjarak didepannya.

"Hanya lima ratus. Ayo,," Kyuhyun berbalik dan kembali mengulas senyum terbaiknya untuk sang pujaan.

.

Sungmin kembali melangkah dengan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sungmin. Ia tak berusaha melepaskannya, karena baginya hal ini wajar. Kyuhyun adalah sahabat sekaligus adik kesayangannya.

"Min hyung, sebenarnya tujuan kita kemana?"

"Ah~ iya, tunggu.." Sungmin mengambil smartphone pink miliknya, berkutat dengan benda elektronik itu sebentar sebelum bibirnya mengerucut gemas.

"Aish.. seharusnya Ia berada disekitar sini," Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, bermaksud mencari sosok 'Ia' .

"Siapa hy…"

"Minnie~ " ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat seseorang yang tak dikenalnya memeluk Sungmin erat, Sungminpun terlihat tak memberontak, yang terjadi malah Sungmin balas memeluk lelaki hingga genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlepas begitu saja.

"Aku merindukanmu chagi," seseorang tersebut mencium dahi Sungmin tepat didepan mata Kyuhyun, sedang Kyuhyun hanya mampu mematung, menguatkan hatinya bahwa orang asing ini tak mempunyai arti lebih penting darinya.

"Nado.." alunan suara lembut Sungmin yang biasanya begitu menenangkan Kyuhyun kini berganti seperti menyayat luka tepat diulu hatinya. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mencoba tetap berdiri didepan kedua orang yang tak menganggap kehadirannya.

"Eh..aku lupa jika masih ada Kyunie disini.." Sungguh ingin sekali Kyuhyun pergi dari sana, Sungmin sungguh lupa akan dirinya yang begitu setia berada disamping Sungmin. Kyuhyun memaksakan senyum yang tercipta dibibir kissablenya.

"Inikah Kyunie sahabat yang begitu kau sayangi itu chagi?" orang asing tersebut melepas pelukannya, menatap Sungmin lekat meminta penjelasan.

"Nde, tampankan?" Sungmin terkekeh memuji Kyuhyun, sedang Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan orang yang nyatanya hanya menganggapnya sahabat.

"Lebih tampan aku chagi," orang itu menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Sungmin, membuat tawa kecil dari bibir namja penyuka labu tersebut.

"Sudah..Kyunie, ini Jungmo" Sungmin mendorong pelan kepala namja bernama Jungmo itu dan menghadap Kyuhyun. Senyum Sungmin terlihat begitu bahagia dan foxynya berbinar terang.

"Hai Kyu, aku Jungmo…Kekasih Sungmin." Tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun menegang, shock terlihat jelas dalam raut wajahnya. Matanya menajam melihat tangan Jungmo yang semakin mengerat dipinggang Sungmin.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menyerah, Ia akan menyeret tubuhnya pergi dari hadapan pasangan kekasih yang tengah memadu cinta ini. Tanpa kata, tanpa ucapan Kyuhyun berbalik dan pergi dari sana, mengabaikan suara Sungmin yang berteriak akan menunggunya didepan gerbang Sapphire School.

Maafkan Kyuhyun yang tak mampu menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Maafkan Kyuhyun yang tak mampu menghapus cahaya binar dari foxy orang yang sangat Ia cintai. Maafkan Kyuhyun yang kalah sebelum berperang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Terdengar musik yang berbunyi keras dari ruang dance. Pintunya tak tertutup dengan sempurna, memudahkan seseorang yang kini berdiri dibalik pintu untuk melihat orang yang berada didalam sana. Kosong, yaa~tentu saja karena langit sudah mulai menghitam. Tapi.. ada seorang namja tampan yang terlihat tengah meliukkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri , keringatnya tak berhenti mengalir seiring gerakan tubuhnya yang semakin cepat mengikuti tempo musik.

"Masuklah, daripada menngintip seperti itu." Namja tampan -Donghae- yang berada dibalik pintu terkejut, tak menyangka aksinya tertangkap basah.

"Ck, memalukan!" namja pemilik gummy smile itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar dan kemudian masuk kedalam ruang dance.

"Ada apa?" Donghae berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dan mematikan musik. Membersihkan peluhnya dengan handuk yang sebelumnya sudah Ia ambil.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepadamu." Namja cantik itu berkata dengan kepala menunduk.

"Huh? Aku tak mendengarmu Lee Hyukjae," Donghae melangkah dan berdiri tepat didepan Hyukjae.

"Aishh..Hah~ aku minta maaf padamu atas sikap tidak sopanku, aku mohon jangan cabut perekrutanku~" Hyukjae menatap namja didepannya dengan mata sayu dan berair lebih.

"Itu urusan Appaku bukan aku." Donghae berbalik untuk mengemasi barangnya, tanpa sepengetahuan namja yang berada dibelakangnya Ia tersenyum ahh~ menyeringai tepatnya.

"Ku mohon~ apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Hyukjae mendekati Donghae dan berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Menyuapku eoh?" Donghae menoleh kebelakang sekilas dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Eoh? Tidak~ sungguh~ aku tak ber-"

_Chup_

"Jadilah kekasihku,"

Donghae berlari keluar sebelum Ia mendapat teriakan atau lebih parah pukulan dari namja cantik itu. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang mematung dengan tangan kanan memegang bibir sensualnya. Ohh~ ternyata namja tampan dengan wajah innocent itu mencuri ciuman darinya, ciuman pertama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Siwon duduk tenang didalam kamar asramanya menikmati angin malam yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka didepannya. Entah mengapa Ia merasakan angin malam ini lebih dingin hingga menembus kulit menusuk tulangnya.

Retina matanya tak sengaja menangkap siluet tubuh seorang namja yang tengah berjalan menuju taman belakang asrama, matanya menajam memperjelas wajah namja tersebut, tak berapa lama Siwon berdiri dan berlari keluar kamar asrama.

"Hai Kibum," Siwon berdiri didepan Kibum yang tengah duduk disalah satu batu besar di Taman sambil menyetabilkan nafasnya yang memburu setelah berlari mengejar Kibum .

"Oh Siwon-ssi." Kibum mengernyit melihat Siwon yang dapat dibilang cukup berantakan, namun sedetik kemudian wajah dinginnya terpampang kembali.

"Panggil Siwon saja, sedang apa disini?" dimple smile Siwon terlihat jelas saat menatap namja yang memikat hatinya dan memilih duduk diatas batu besar yang berada didepan Kibum.

"Tak ada,." Kibum menjawab tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Angin malam ini begitu dingin dan tak baik untuk tubuhmu,lebih baik kau masuk."

"Tubuhmu juga."

"Baiklah~ ayo kita masuk." Siwon tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Kibum. Sang pemilik tangan hanya menatap tautan tangannya dan kemudian berdiri.

"Maaf, aku bisa masuk sendiri." Kibum melepas tangan Siwon dari tangannya dan duduk kembali.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, kenapa kau begitu dingin~" Siwon memilih duduk kembali mengikuti Kibum.

"Kau tak tahu siapa aku Siwon," suaranya terdengar berbeda, lebih lirih namun matanya masih menyorotkan kebekuan.

"Ijinkan aku mengetahui siapa kau Kibum," Siwon memandang Kibum dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin merugikan siapapun." Kali ini Kibum menghadap Siwon dengan mata tersirat permohonan.

"Aku tak akan merasa dirugikan asalkan itu kau." Siwon tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan Kibum.

"Terserahmu saja," Kibum berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

"Kita berteman Kibum-ah." Siwon sedikit berteriak dengan perasaan bergejolak.

Kibum berhenti dan berbalik, mengulas senyum yang mampu membungkam Siwon. Hanya senyuman, dan bagi Siwon senyuman itu begitu banyak arti salah satunya Kibum megijinkannya menjadi temannya. Yeah~ kau berhasil Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Terimakasih atas responnya ^.^

Mian ngebosenin dan gag dpat feelnya.

Thank's buat yang baca dan review

Gak nyangka dapat respon bagus begini, saia membaca semua reviewnya kok, jadi tolong cek inbox ya yang Log In , yang enggak makasih banget juga . maaf gak bisa sebut satu-satu. aku mencintai kalian :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Always Live**

**Yenni Ryeonii Kim**

Cast :

**Kim Young Woon**

**Kim Jong Woon**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

Disclaimer :** Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Film Bollywood fenomenal 'Mohabbatein' , saya hanya mengambil latar belakang ceritanya aja krena ini Boys Love jadi banyak yang dirubah. Dilarang Plagiat!**

Warning : **alur maksa suka-suka saya. Typo[s]menyebar dimana-mana.**

**Yang gag suka harap tidak membaca dan pergi.**

**Tidak menerima bashing. kritik dan saran akan diterima sesuka hati :)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chap**

* * *

**.**

.

Tak terasa musim gugur sudah memasuki bulan kedua, dalam artian ulangtahun seorang Kim Yesung juga semakin dekat. Senyuman yang ditampilkanpun semakin tersirat 'kemenangan'. Hari ini Yesung akan memulai langkah selanjutnya. Ia sudah berdiri didepan pintu bertuliskan 'Headmaster'.

**_._**

**_Tokk_**

**_Tokk_**

**_Tokk_**

**_._**

"Masuk,"

**_._**

**_Cklek.._**

.

"Hm? Apakah saya memanggil anda Guru Kim?" Melepas kacamata bacanya dan duduk tegak menghadap seseorang yang telah mengganggu waktu kerjanya.

"Tidak Sajangnim, boleh saya duduk?" Ck, Kim Yesung sungguh berani meminta sesuatu pada seorang Kim Young Woon.

"Silahkan, seseorang akan lebih lama jika Ia duduk." Jawab Sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Tidak, saya hanya ingin meminta ijin mengadakan pesta untuk hari ulangtahun saya di Aula utama sekaligus pertunjukan seni musik. Apa Sajangnim mengijinkan?" Wajah Yesung terlihat begitu ramah, Ia harus sedikit 'merendah' kepada namja paruh baya didepannya ini.

"Sepanjang sejarah Sapphire School tak ada yang akan menggunakan Aula utama untuk hal yang tidak penting Guru Kim Yesung."

"Hanya pukul enam sampai sepuluh Sajangnim dan di akhir pekan."

"Hal tersebut tidak masuk dalam agenda sekolah Guru Kim." Kim Young Woon memakai kacamatanya kembali dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena kedatangan Guru Musik ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sepertinya hari ini tidak akan terdengar alunan merdu dari gesekan biola, petikan tuts piano, serta piranti lainnya. Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu sejak Kelas Musik masuk namun, tak ada yang berniat membuka suara sedikitpun.

Dua puluh murid nampak fokus pada Sang Guru yang terlihat asik dengan dunianya ahh~ kecuali tiga namja tampan yang kini memilih duduk dibelakang sudut kiri yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu, tepatnya melamun.

"Selesai!" baritone yang cukup keras mampu menyentakkan ketujuh belas murid Kim Yesung. Wajahnya ceria, senyumnya lebar, ditangan mungilnya terdapat beberapa lembar kertas yang penuh dengan garis, angka, huruf dan not balok.

"Ada apa Guru?" namja bermarga Shim bertanya mewakili teman-temannya.

"Akhir pekan pukul enam datanglah ke Aula utama. Gunakan pakaian formal dan kalian bisa mengajak teman atau kekasih kalian." Senyum Yesung terkembang.

"Apakah ada pesta Guru?" murid Yesung yang lain bertanya.

"Kalian cukup datang saja, Ahh~dan aku yakin anak didikku berstatus 'tampan'." Obsidiannya terlihat bersinar dan jangan lupakan senyum yang tak akan dimengerti siapapun.

"Kelas Musik berakhir, kalian bisa meninggalkan kelas." Tak perlu medapat perintah dua kali para murid segera beranjak dan berhambur keluar menuju asrama mereka.

"Hm..Cho, Lee, Choi." Yesung menghampiri ketiga muridnya yang nampak melamun dengan ekspresi berbeda tiap orang.

"Eh? Kemana yang lainnya Guru?" Donghae yang pertama tersadar segera mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kelas sudah berakhir," Jawab Kim Yesung

"Eoh? Maaf Guru," Siwon menunduk meminta maaf mewakili teman-temannya.

"Apa kalian juga tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan?"

"Maaf Guru," Siwon dan Donghae menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya, merasa menjadi murid yang tidak meghargai Sang Guru.

"Tak apa, aku hanya mengundang kalian semua untuk datang dipesta ulangtahun Guru akhir pekan pukul enam dan kalian bisa membawa teman atau kekasih kalian."

"Heoh? Benarkah? Pesta Guru? Hahh~akhirnya ada juga hiburan disini?" Donghae bernafas lega, mengabaikan Gurunya kembali dengan angan yang sudah penuh dengan nama 'Lee Hyukjae' .

"Bukankah disini tak diijinkan adanya pesta Guru." Siwon bertanya dan hanya mendapat jawaban seulas senyum serta tepukan ringan dibahunya.

"Cho? Kau memikirkan apa?" Yesung kini menyapa namja yang berada ditengah ketiga muridnya yang sejak tadi membisu dengan jiwa yang entah dimana itu.

"Tidak Guru,"

"Ceritakanlah.." Siwon dan Donghae juga menatap Kyuhyun menuntut penjelasan. Pasalnya sudah dua minggu ini Kyuhyun seolah kehilangan nyawanya.

"Dia.. Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih." Kyuhyun menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

"Siapa Kyu?" Donghae bertanya.

"Sungmin hyung?" tebakan Siwon terasa begitu sakit dihati Kyuhyun, terlihat dari frustasi yang terukir jelas dari wajah pucatnya.

"Cho, aku tunggu diruanganku setelah ini." Yesung berdiri melangkah menuju ruangannya. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan beranjak menyusul Yesung meninggalkan kedua temannya yang nampak bingung dan kaget.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Lee Hyukjae," suara seorang namja tampan mampu menghentikan tawa sekumpulan namja yang tengah berada di kantin sekolah. Sedang sang pemilik nama menatap tak percaya pada namja yang berani muncul setelah mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu.

"Ada apa Tuan Lee Donghae?" nada suara sinis terdengar dari suara Hyukjae.

"Bisakah aku meminjam Hyukjae dulu?" tanpa mendapat jawaban dari teman-teman ataupun Hyukjae sendiri, Donghae segera membawa Hyukjae keluar dari area kantin menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Aishh.. apa yang kau inginkan Lee?" Hyukjae mengusap lengannya yang memerah karena cengkraman Donghae.

"Kau kujemput pukul lima akhir pekan," Donghae menatap lekat namja cantik didepannya sambil memainkan batu kecil ditangannya.

"Ha! Apa-apaan kau?" Hyukjae berteriak histeris menatap tak percaya pada namja berwajah innocent itu.

"Tak ingin perekrutanmu batal kan?" smirk Donghae terukir jelas dibibirnya.

"…"

"Berdandanlah yang cantik sayang~" tangan Donghae mengelus halus pipi Hyukjae dan meninggalkannya sendirian disana.

"Bisanya hanya mengancam!" Hyukjae berteriak tak memperdulikan tatapan murid Sapphire School yang terganggu karena suaranya.

.

.

.

" Oh~ Jantungku,,," Donghae berjalan sambil memegangi dada bagian kirinya yang terasa berdetak keras. Topeng angkuh yang sejak tadi Ia pasang lepas seketika, berganti senyum indah yang seakan terpatri di plump merahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Namja tinggi dan tampan terlihat tengah berjalan mengelilingi perpustakaan. Mengedarkan pandangan kekanan kekiri berusaha menemukan sosok yang Ia cari.

"Ah~ itu dia." Dimple smilenya tercipta dan dengan segera Ia melangkah mendekati namja berpipi chubby yang tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding samping rak buku dengan buku sastra tebal ditangannya.

"Hai Kibum,"

"Oh, hai Siwon," Kibum mendongak sekilas dan fokus pada bukunya kembali.

"Hmm..Apakah akhir pekan kau punya acara?" Kibum menatap Siwon dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ahh~ aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke pesta ulangtahun Guru Musik Kim." Siwon yang dipandang hanya mampu mengulas senyum.

"Bukankah tak boleh ada pesta?" Kibum menutup bukunya dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Err..sebenarnya begitu, tapi Guru Kim mengatakan akan ada pesta dan pertunjukan seni."

"Maaf aku tak bisa," Kibum berlalu dari hadapan Siwon. Meninggalkan namja tampan itu dengan hati yang tak beraturan, harapannya hancur. Langkah awalnya mendapat penolakan, Ia mulai ragu. Akankah Ia harus maju dengan konsekuensi penolakan kembali?

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan masih dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Tapi jika dilihat lebih detail lagi bibirnya bergetar, matanya berkedip cepat, langkahnyapun terlihat tergesa. Entah apa yang Ia rasakan, namja dingin itu juga tak tahu.

"Maaf Siwon, Maafkan aku."

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_Ctakk_**

**_Ctakk_**

**_Ctakk_**

"Ya! Mati kau!" namja pucat pecinta game itu dengan semangat 'bertanding dengan lawannya' . Menghiraukan namja manis nan cantik yang berada disampingnya sejak tadi.

"Kyu, hentikan game bodohmu itu!" Sungmin sedikit berteriak dan bersungut kesal.

"….."

"Ya sudah aku pergi!" Sungmin berdiri dari ayunan dan akan melangkah sebelum tangannya digenggam erat namja tampan disebelahnya.

"Maaf," Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk duduk kembali. Ia mematikan PSP dan memasukkannya dikantong celananya.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya tanpa memandang Kyuhyun. Masih kesal mungkin~

"Aku ingin mengajakmu akhir pekan ke pesta." Kyuhyun membelai surai hitam Sungmin, menatapnya lembut.

"Pesta? Aku ikut Kyunnie~" kali ini Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Hemm…Aku tunggu di ujung koridor kamar asramamu pukul lima tepat." Sungmin mengangguk namun tak lama Ia terdiam.

"Ada apa hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi namja pecinta pink didepannya.

"Err..bolehkah mengajak seseorang Kyu?"

"Boleh, kau ingin mengajak siapa?"

"Jungmo!" nada suara Sungmin yang terdengar ceria saat menyebut nama seseorang yang menjadi rivalnya membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan kembali merasakan sakit.

"Kyunnie, bolehkan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pancaran permohonan.

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Membiarkan dirinya dipeluk pemikat hatinya. Jika bisa ingin Kyuhyun meminta waktu berhenti sejenak, merasakan hangat pelukan orang yang dicintainya.

Kyuhyun hancur, Ia sakit. Rasanya Ia ingin berhenti dan melangkah tanpa bayangan Sungmin kembali. Namun, disaat yang bersamaan setengah jiwanya semakin bergejolak mengobarkan api cinta berbekal nasihat dari Sang Guru.

'**Teruslah mencintai selama kau mampu mencintai, kelak Tuhan akan mengatakan disaat yang memang kau harus berhenti'**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Alunan merdu dari tuts piano yang ditekan terdengar begitu indah. Angin sore kali ini begitu bersahabat. Mungkinkah angin mendukung langkahnya kini? Entahlah…

Tangan halus dari namja manis nan mungil menutup mata namja tampan yang tengah memainkan sebuah lagu. Tersenyum kecil menyadari jari sang kekasih tak juga berhenti menari diatas tuts hitam putih tersebut.

"Ryeowookie, duduklah disampingku,"

Ryeowook melepas tangannya dari mata Yesung dan menuruti permintaannya, diam sebentar untuk membaca partitur lagu. "Lagu baru?"

"Hmm.. Kau ingin menyanyikannya untukku?" Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku? Tidak mau!" Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Kenapa sayang?" Yesung menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan memandang lekat sang pujaan.

"Tidak, aku tak akan menyanyikan lagu ini dan aku juga melarangmu hyung," dari nada bicaranya Ryeowook terdengar kesal dan tidak mau menatap Yesung.

"Ada apa sayang? Hmm?" Yesung menarik dagu Ryeowook agar menatapnya.

"Aku.. aku tak ingin hyung menemuiku," Ryeowook menunduk tak berani menunjukkan airmatanya.

"Kelak hyung akan menemanimu selamanya sayang."

"Tak boleh, aku sudah bahagia dengan begini hyung, ku mohon jangan seperti ini." Airmatanya sudah mengalir, membuat Yesung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"SSttt..sudah jangan bicarakan ini lagi. Kau akan datang ke pesta hyung kan?" Yesung membelai surai madu kekasihnya. Ryeowook hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Sayang, semua akan segera berakhir. Kita akan keluar sebagai pemenang." Ryeowook melepas pelukan Yesung dan menatap dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku tahu, kita akan menang." Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipi Yesung.

"Jadi siapa dia?" pertanyaan ambigu dari Ryeowook

"Bukan dia, tapi mereka. Lee Donghae , Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon."

"Lalu?"

"Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin dan Kim Kibum."

"Aku akan membantumu hyung," Yesung dan Ryeowook saling tersenyum. Senyuman tulus dari cinta yang tak akan pernah mati.

Sesungguhnya tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan cinta, sekeras apapun mencoba cinta akan selalu berada didekatmu.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Makasih buat responnya chingudeul ^^

review yang datang membuat semangat saya nambah hehe

Thanks for read and review

yang belum review makasih juga ,

Mian gak bisa sebutin satu-satu , yang Log In bisa chek inbox yang gag makasih juga, saya bakal cantumin di chap terakhir kok.

See you again, aku mencintai kalian :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Always Live**

**Yenni Ryeonii Kim**

Cast :

**Kim Young Woon**

**Kim Jong Woon**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

Disclaimer :** Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Film Bollywood fenomenal 'Mohabbatein' , saya hanya mengambil latar belakang ceritanya aja krena ini Boys Love jadi banyak yang dirubah. Dilarang Plagiat!**

Warning : **alur maksa suka-suka saya. Typo[s]menyebar dimana-mana.**

**Yang gag suka harap tidak membaca dan pergi.**

**Tidak menerima bashing. kritik dan saran akan diterima sesuka hati :)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chap 5  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aula besar yang biasanya hanya digunakan untuk kepentingan sekolah kini telah disulap menjadi ruangan pesta yang simple dan sederhana. Sekelompok balon berwarna biru berada di tiap sudut ruangan, panggung kecil lengkap dengan piranti musik berada di ujung lain dari pintu masuk, sebelah kanan panggung terdapat hidangan yang tersaji dan sebelah kirinya tertata rapi enam kursi yang mengelilingi tiap meja bundar berlapis kain putih.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul lima. Terlihat Kyuhyun, Siwon dan tiga teman lainnya berada di atas panggung untuk mempersiapkan penampilan mereka. Kyuhyun tengah mencoba microfonnya, Siwon dengan gitarnya.

"Wahh.. Donghae datang bersama murid dance andalan Sapphire School." Seru salah seorang teman yang berada dibelakang Siwon. Seketika Siwon dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu masuk.

Nampak Donghae melangkah mendekat menuju Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar dan wajah ceria. Tak lupa tangannya menggenggam erat tangan namja cantik dengan raut kesal.

"Bersikaplah baik sayang~" Donghae berbisik yang membuat bibir sensual namja cantik itu mengerucut.

"Perkenalkan ini Lee Hyukjae, kekasihku." Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya tersenyum mendapati sang sahabat sudah selangkah lebih maju dari mereka berdua. Sedang Hyukjae menatap tajam namja innocent disebelahnya.

"Siwon imnida dan ini Kyuhyun." Hyukjae memaksa senyum kepada teman-orang yang mengaku- kekasihnya.

Meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Donghae membawa Hyukjae untuk mengambil beberapa hidangan dan setelahnya menuju meja kosong yang tersedia. Saat melewati sahabatnya, Donghae berhenti sebentar, "Aku harap kursi di satu meja itu penuh."

Siwon tersenyum kecut menyadari dirinya sendiri malam ini. Sedikit harapan Kibumnya akan datang. Sedang Kyuhyun, Ia hanya terdiam dengan mata terpaku pada pintu masuk. Siwon yang melihatnya, menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan berujar, " Ayo kita mulai."

Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti Siwon dan bersiap dengan penampilannya. Yesung yang sedari tadi terdiam memperhatikan tiga murid kesayangannya ini mulai melangkah menyambut tamu 'spesialnya'.

"Lee Sungmin?"

"Ah~ Guru Kim selamat ulang tahun." Sungmin menatap Yesung dan menjabat tangannya.

"Terimakasih, silahkan menikmati pestanya." Sungmin menjawab dengan tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan panggung saat melihat Kyuhyun disana dengan tangan yang masih bertaut erat dengan namja disebelahnya yang berstatus kekasihnya.

.

.

Saat dirasa semua muridnya sudah datang, Yesung naik keatas panggung dan berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun. Sedikit memberi sambutan singkat sebagai sang pemilik pesta.

"Guru ucapkan terimakasih untuk semua yang berada disini. Ini ulangtahun keduaku bersama seseorang yang begitu berarti dihidupku. Seharusnya Dia tak berada disini hahaha.. tapi aku beruntung Dia disampingku karena aku percaya. Cinta tak akan memisahkan kita." Yesung merasakan angin berhembus pelan disekitarnya. Ia merasakan, kekasihnya berada dibelakangnya.

"Kemarilah sayang~ kau tak ingin mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun kepadaku?" mata bulan sabitnya terpejam saat sentuhan lembut dari bibir tipis yang Ia kenal terasa dipipi kanannya.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu menatap bingung pada Yesung. Tak mengerti akan maksud namja yang kini sudah berumur kepala tiga tersebut.

"Selamat ulangtahun hyung, aku mencintaimu." Ryeowook berkata saat kecupan yang Ia berikan dirasa cukup. Berlalu meninggalkan Yesung yang mulai membuka matanya.

Yesung tersenyum, hatinya begitu sejuk dan damai. Menolehkan kepalanya sebentar kepada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. Seakan member isyarat untuk memulai penampilannya. Kemudian turun dari panggung tak perduli akan tatapan dari murid-muridnya.

Suara pukulan drum mengawali lagu yang akan ditampilkan. Petikan gitar dari Siwon serta bass dan piano juga terdengar. Suara bass Kyuhyun mulai mengalun merdu.

.

.

_**Owoo~ Owoo~ Owoo~ Owoo~**_

_**Owoo~ Owoo~ Owoo~ Owoo~**_

_**Nuhneun neomu nuni busyeo**_

_**Ni ga isseo nae shimjangi ddwi-uh**_

_**Ojik nuhmani na egen number one nuhl saranghae**_

.

Semua yang hadir nampak menikmati penampilan Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya. Melupakan sambutan Guru Kim yang tidak dimengerti maksudnya. Donghae mengajak Hyukjae berdiri dan mendekat kedepan panggung.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jogeumman duh na dagawajwuh **_

_**Neoui soneul kkok jabgo shipuh **_

_**Ee noraeneun only for you yeongwonhi saranghae**_

.

Donghae menatap lekat Hyukjae dan ikut bernyanyi. Tautan tangan mereka Ia angkat kedepan wajahnya dan mencium lembut tangan sang pujaan. Hyukjae tersenyum dan merasakan perasaannya hangat saat melihat manik coklat namja tampan didepannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I need your love love love **_

_**Neoui du nuneul bomyuhnsuh yaksokhae**_

_**Ni gyuhtesuh nuhman saranghalraeman jikilge**_

.

Mata tajam Kyuhyun menatap lekat pasangan yang tak jauh didepannya. Hatinya miris, Ia membawakan lagu untuk orang yang tengah bertatapan lekat dengan kekasihnya. Seharusnya Ia bisa menyampaikan pesan lagu ini secara langsung.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Baby need your love love love**_

_**Neoui saranghanaro nan chungbunhae**_

_**Modeunguhseul da irh-uhdo**_

_**Nuhmaneun jeoldae nohchijin anheulguh ya**_

.

Yesung melihat sinar luka dari mata Kyuhyun. Ia mengikuti arah pandang muridnya itu. Setelah Ia tahu, senyum miring tercetak jelas dibibirnya. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati pasangan yang berada diantaranya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're my everything my love**_

_**Naegen nuhmani boyu**_

_**Jakku ni saenggangna uhnjena naneun useulsu isseo**_

.

"Kau Kim Jungmo kan?" Yesung menepuk pelan pundak Jungmo. Membuat acara lovey dovey Jungmo dan Sungmin terhenti.

"Nde, Guru mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tak mengenal putra pemilik department store terbesar di Korea?" Yesung merangkul pundak Jungmo dan tanpa sadar membawa Jungmo melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're my everything my heart**_

_**Neomu naege isseo **_

_**Chuhnsaboda duh areumdawuh**_

_**Nuh-hanamaneul saranghalguhya**_

.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Jungmo pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri segera turun dari panggung dan mendekat kearahnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I need your love love love **_

_**Neoui du nuneul bomyuhnsuh yaksokhae**_

_**Ni gyuhtesuh nuhman saranghalraeman jikilge**_

.

Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin dengan telunjuknya saat bernyanyi. Sungmin cukup terkejut, namun Ia hanya menganggap Kyuhyun menyanyanginya sebagai sahabat saja.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Baby need your love love love**_

_**Neoui saranghanaro nan chungbunhae**_

_**Modeunguhseul da irh-uhdo**_

_**Nuhmaneun jeoldae nohchijin anheulguh ya**_

.

Kembali Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin dan hanya dibalas Sungmin dengan tawa kecilnya. Badannya pun diayunkan kekanan dan kekiri mengikuti alunan lagu yang dibawakan Kyuhyun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're my everything my love**_

_**Naegen nuhmani boyu**_

_**Jakku ni saenggangna uhnjena naneun useulsu isseo**_

.

Siwon tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya terlihat sangat bahagia malam ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kanan dan tanpa sengaja retinanya menangkap siluet tubuh seseorang yang belakangan ini mengisi hatinya berdiri bersandar pada tiang penyangga. Senyum terpatri indah dibibir Siwon "Kibummie,"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're my everything my heart**_

_**Neomu naege isseo **_

_**Chuhnsaboda duh areumdawuh**_

_**Nuh-hanamaneul saranghalguhya**_

.

.

Tak terelakkan raut wajah sumringah terlihat jelas di wajah murid-murid disana. Terutama untuk Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Donghae masih menatap lekat namja cantik disampingnya sekalipun lagu telah berakhir. Mengulas senyum yang membuatnya makin tampan. "Kau indah Lee Hyukjae, saranghae." . Mencium dahi Hyukjae cukup lama seolah mengisyaratkan cinta yang begitu dalam.

.

Siwon terus menatap tiang penyangga yang beberapa saat yang lalu menjadi tempat bersandar namja berpipi chubby yang Ia cintai. Ia bahagia, setidaknya Kibum datang menyaksikan Ia tampil walau sebentar. "Terimakasih Kibummie~"

.

Kyuhyun menggantikan jari-jari Jungmo yang tadi mengisi sela kosong diantara jari Sungmin. Mempereratnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan sendu dan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu hyung,"

Sekali lagi Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah ucapan dari seorang dongsaeng kepada hyungnya. "Aku tahu."

.

.

.

Disisi lain Aula terlihat Yesung dan Jungmo yang tengah bercengkrama. Sebenarnya lebih tepat Yesung yang berbicara tanpa henti. Sedang Jungmo, Ia ingin sekali lari dari hadapan Guru kekasihnya ini namun Ia masih ingat akan ilmu kesopanan.

"… haha kasihan sekretaris Eun yang terus diacuh.."

"Maaf Guru, bisakah aku permisi untuk menemui Sungmin?" Jungmo berkata sambil sesekali matanya melirik kearah sekumpulan namja yang terbaur menjadi satu.

"Kau tak menghargaiku sekali Jungmo," Yesung berujar dengan nada yang dibuat sekesal mungkin.

"Ah~ maaf Guru. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku takut Sungmin sendirian." Jungmon menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Sendirian? Kau tak lihat semua orang yang berada di Aula ini eoh?" Jungmo hanya terdiam.

"Sudahlah~ Sungmin murid Sapphire School. Jelas dia mempunyai teman disini." Yesung tersenyum mengejek. Dan tanpa sepengatahuan Jungmo, Yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada tiga murid yang berada di meja yang tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Guru Kim." Sebuah suara yang terdengar berwibawa menyapa gendang telinga Yesung. Yesung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan cukup terkejut saat melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Ahh~ Sajangnim." Yesung berdiri dan tersenyum canggung. Semua murid yang berada disana seketika menegang saat menyadari Sang Kepala Sekolah berada disana.

Tatapan tajam Kim Young Woon menjurus lurus kedalam manik sabit Kim Yesung. Melemparkan ketidak sukaan atas apa yang telah dilakukan guru baru ini. Ia benci aturannya dilanggar.

Sedang Yesung, Ia balas menatap orang yang seharusnya Ia hormati ini dengan tatapan penuh penentangan. Sikapnya yang tak gentar sedikitpun menunjukkan bahwa Ia sudah siap akan semua yang akan terjadi. Inilah tujuannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suara air dari langit menghantam tanah terdengar jelas di ruangan yang hening tanpa suara ini, sekalipun terlihat dua orang namja yang berhadapan dengan aura hitam dan dingin disekitarnya.

"Anda bisa mengemasi barang-barang anda sekarang Guru Kim," nada suaranya pelan, namun datar. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa terancam, kecuali seorang Kim Yesung.

"Anda memecat saya sajangnim?" senyum meremehkan tercipta dari Yesung. Sedang orang didepannya hanya terdiam.

"Hah~ tak aku sangka seorang Kim Young Woon ternyata begitu menyedihkan." Young Woon menatap tajam Yesung.

"Hanya karena tak merasa bahagia dan hidup berlimpah cinta, anda juga ingin orang lain merasakan apa yang anda rasakan. Ingin mencari teman eoh?" lanjut Yesung.

"Siapa sebenarnya anda Kim Yesung?" Young woon berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apakah anda mengingat anda pernah mengeluarkan seorang murid Sapphire School hanya karena Ia menjalin hubungan dengan putra anda Kim Sajangnim?" Young Woon tersentak, bagaimana bisa orang didepannya ini membuka kembali masa lalunya.

"Anda terkejut? Aku adalah murid yang kau keluarkan dengan tidak hormat Kim Sajangnim. Kim-Jong-Woon. " Yesung menekankan nama aslinya. Young woon hanya terdiam, tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sedikit lagi menuju kemenangan, pikir Yesung. Ia berbalik, berniat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Oh iya, saya masih terikat kontrak tertulis dengan tandatangan seorang Kim Young Woon diatasnya. Dan disana dapat terbaca bahwa yang sudah masuk menjadi Guru di Sapphire School tak bisa keluar atau mengundurkan diri sebelum kontrak habis. Anda tak ingin nama baik anda tercoreng lagi kan?"

Yesung keluar dengan senyum kemenangan. Meninggalkan Kim Young Woon sendiri terbawa kembali ke masa lalunya yang kelam. Dimana Ia kehilangan putra tunggalnya hanya karena keegoisannya. Tanpa sadar, airmata menetes dari mata tajamnya. Kini Kim Young Woon rapuh.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yesung tengah berdiri ditengah kelas musiknya dengan tangan yang Ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya, tak dipedulikannya baju serta tubuhnya yang sedikit basah akibat hujan. Memejamkan matanya saat Ia membutuhkan belaian ketenangan dari sang kekasih. Angin dingin menyapa tubuhnya yang juga dingin.

"Hyung~" Ryeowook mengusap air yang turun dari surai hitam pekat Yesung menuju pipi chubby kekasihnya.

"Sayang~" Yesung membuka matanya dan membawa tubuh mungil Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau menang hyung," airmata Ryeowook turun, perjuangan cinta mereka akan segera berakhir.

"Tidak, kita yang menang." Yesung mempererat pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Hiks.. aku mencintaimu hyung, sangat mencintaimu." Ryeowook menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, kita akan segera bersama. Tunggu aku," setetes air mata turun dari mata bulan sabit Yesung.

.

Cinta. Satu kata penuh makna. Jangan pernah anggap remeh kekuatan cinta, bahkan cinta dapat meruntuhkan kerasnya hati dan prinsip seseorang dalam satu kerjapan mata. Percayalah cinta selalu bersamamu.

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Makasih buat responnya chingudeul ^^

review yang datang membuat semangat saya nambah hehe

Thanks for read and review

yang belum review makasih juga , buat readers baru welcome ^^

Mian gak bisa sebutin satu-satu , yang Log In bisa chek inbox yang gag makasih juga, saya bakal cantumin di chap terakhir kok.

See you again, aku mencintai kalian :)


End file.
